12513
03:14 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 03:14 -- 03:14 GG: guh th-s probαbly -sn't go-ng to work 03:14 GG: jαck pprobs took αwαy your dev-ces 03:14 GG: but -t's worth α shot try-n 03:19 GG: so - thought -'d just check 03:19 AG: sup 03:20 GG: oh thαnk fuck 03:20 AG: I'm cool don't worry about it 03:20 GG: thαt's good 03:20 GG: d-d jαck hurt you αt αll? 03:20 AG: nah I'm all good 03:20 AG: everything's peachy keen rofl 03:20 GG: ok 03:20 GG: you seem reαlly cαlm 03:21 AG: I've been doing a lot of meditating 03:21 GG: med-tαt-ng? 03:21 GG: cool 03:21 AG: trying to fovucs on sterngthening my hope aspect 03:21 GG: hαve αny ep-phαn-es? 03:21 AG: bntw I think that's something everyone should be working on 03:21 AG: strengtheneing their aspects I mean 03:21 GG: - hαve no -deα how one would go αbout thαt 03:22 AG: everyone sucks, the end, thaere''s my epiphany 03:22 GG: thαt's hurtful 03:22 GG: so how does th-s whole med-tαt-ng th-ng work 03:22 AG: yeah well sorry I'm kinda going through some shiyt right now, like, mentally, so pardon my rudeness, I suppose 03:23 GG: -'m sorry 03:23 GG: thαt youre go-n through sh-t mentαlly 03:23 AG: it works like you pretend you don't have eyes and then focus on your breathing and your aspect or some shit idk I'm just makin this shit up as I go alone 03:24 AG: er it's all good bro, nothing you can do anout it 03:24 GG: well -'ve got thαt f-rst one down by hαlf αlreαdy 03:24 GG: So uh 03:24 GG: We're work-ng on α rescue plαn 03:26 GG: We're gonnα trαde Scαrlet for you, or someth-ng l-ke thαt 03:27 GG: -'d sαy jαck's gett-ng the short end of thαt deαl 03:27 GG: you αre worth, l-ke, αt LEαST 30 psychob-tches 03:27 AG: how are you going to trade scarlett for me, he's already got her in a prison exactly ewhere he wants jer 03:27 GG: - don't know 03:27 AG: er... thanks 03:28 AG: and like 03:28 GG: -'m not α plαnner, -'m just the bα-t 03:28 AG: she physically cannot even leave her tomb, why would he trade shit for that 03:28 AG: the bait? 03:28 GG: Well yeαh 03:28 GG: She seems to hαve th-s freαky, messed up th-ng αt me 03:28 GG: l-ke thαt whole "herαld" sh-t 03:29 GG: so we're gonnα use thαt αgα-nst her some how 03:29 GG: - αctuαlly don't know the detα-ls of the plαn 03:30 GG: (( i IRL dont know the plan lol )) 03:32 AG: it sounds like a dumbas fuck plan considexactly whwrre he wants her and also I mean did I mentoions he's like watching my conversations and shit probably ering like I said jack has her literally 03:32 AG: actually more than probably considering my sprite is like at least halfway him 03:32 GG: oh uh 03:32 GG: th-s feels l-ke someth-ng thαt should hαve been ment-oned 03:33 AG: yeah well, news flash 03:33 AG: don't tell balish, his little girlfriends can tell him for me 03:36 AG: xon'g gdll nyonds fullg 03:36 AG: er 03:36 AG: dont tell anyine actualkly 03:36 AG: close enough 03:37 GG: αs you w-sh 03:37 AG: cool so like 03:37 AG: not dead, have shit to do 03:37 AG: talk later? 03:37 GG: one lαst th-ng 03:37 AG: sup 03:37 GG: someth-ng thαt's been on my m-nd 03:37 AG: uh is this going to be like 03:38 AG: quadrant stuff because like 03:38 GG: no 03:38 AG: this is deeefintealty not the time 03:38 GG: you just sα-d youre go-ng through stuff 03:38 GG: geez null even MY t-m-ng -snt thαt bαd 03:38 AG: hahaa okay fair enougn 03:38 GG: whαt - wαnted to sαy -s 03:38 GG: - could've prevented th-s. 03:38 GG: eαs-ly 03:38 AG: ehehe how is that the 03:38 AG: n 03:39 GG: α wh-le αgo, αfter - leαrned of h-s plαn to tαke your eyes, - tαlked to jαck 03:39 GG: - offered h-m α deαl- 03:39 GG: my l-fe for yours 03:40 AG: he wasn't after my life, just my eyes 03:40 AG: and what are you talking about preventing actually because he gave me a tour of his planet and that's it, now I'm chuilliung soing some super cool stuff on my planet so bnothing happened chill 03:41 GG: wα-t ser-ously 03:41 AG: uh yeah 03:41 AG: if I had myt eyes taken how would I be messaging you like DUH 03:41 GG: you're "chu-ll-ung" w-th the psychopαth-c god who fuck-ng k-dnαpped you 03:41 AG: dude first of all I just said I'm on my planet 03:41 GG: - F-GURED THαT OUT THαTNKS 03:41 AG: second of all we're no longer chilling 03:41 GG: f-ne 03:41 AG: third of all he didn't really adbuct ,me, I was planning on visiting anyway, he gave me an invitation. 03:42 AG: I was going to need the skills of a space player at first, but he got me there quicker 03:42 GG: jegus chr-st, null 03:42 GG: whαt the fuck 03:42 AG: what WHAT fuck 03:42 GG: HE'S EV-L, NULL 03:43 GG: L-KE SER-OUSLY FUCK-NG EV-L 03:43 AG: dude whatever, besides the like sociopathic love for blodosports and related gakmes he doesn't think anything I don't agree with 03:43 AG: not that it's any of your biusiness but his goal isn't to fucking kill us and ruin the session 03:43 AG: news flash, he would hjave done that already if that was the case 03:44 GG: then whαt the fuck -s h-s goαl 03:44 AG: ask him 03:44 AG: it's not my place to speak fpr someone else 03:44 GG: hell no 03:44 GG: -'m not tαlk-ng to thαt guy 03:44 AG: then remain ignorant I guess, whatevwer you want 03:45 GG: hey, null, αre you be-ng α b-tch to just me, or -s -t everyone who tαlks to you 03:45 AG: hahaha A+ 03:45 AG: is that how you charm all the girls you're supposedly flushed for or what 03:45 AG: did you need anything else or can I get back to more inportant things 03:45 GG: oh so we''re tαlk-ng αbout thαt now 03:45 AG: for instance, I have some fucking video tapes I need to fucking return 03:46 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 03:46 --